


Incompatible

by BurgundyKat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, They're secretly gay for each other shh, a bit of angst, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgundyKat/pseuds/BurgundyKat
Summary: A stern Fire-type and a carefree Grass-type are partners in an exploration teamThey might do well together!...Maybe





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic! It's too short and it sucks ;w; But maybe one of you will enjoy a laugh while reading it  
> Criticism is very much appreciated!

*scritch scritch scritch scritch* 

The sound of Blaziken's writing filled the quiet room. A tall stack of finished paperwork towered above the seated avian. It was a bittersweet sight to him, since it took 3 hours to get through it all. After finishing another paper, Blaziken set his pencil down, and stretched his arms and mouth wide.

 _Just a little more, and then I can finally get some sleep,_ Blaziken thought, bringing his arms back down and reaching for his pencil again. However, the slam of the front door stopped him.

"Honey, I'm hoooome!" The Simisage called out in a singsong voice, disrupting the peaceful atmosphere.

"Hello, Sage..." Blaziken grumbled while rubbing his temple, already feeling the inevitable headache from the monkey's loud voice, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Sage giggled, "Haha, nope! Do you?" He started digging through the small refrigerator the two roommates shared.

"Two in the morning!" Blaziken exclaimed angrily, "Four hours past curfew!"

"You were serious about that curfew thing? I thought that was just a joke!" Sage took a banana and flopped onto the small couch-turned-disaster-area on the other side of the room.

"Of course I was serious, you ass..." Blaziken growled, his wrists sparking a bit in annoyance. Ever since they had been assigned to work together, Sage had proven himself to be quite difficult. Disappearing right before missions, leaving his side of the room a mess, and leaving all the paperwork for Blaziken to deal with. 

Sage ignored Blaziken and proceeded to swallow his banana in one gulp, tossing the peel carelessly on the floor. "Oh don't be such a prude, who cares when I get home?" He snorted.

" **I** do. Because we're PARTNERS." Blaziken stood up and started towards to the lounging monkey, "What if we have a client and you're nowhere to be found? I can't handle the dungeons alo-" He was cut short when his leg flew out from under him. Blaziken spun his arms wildly and flipped onto his back, slamming down hard onto the wood floor. 

"Arrgh..." He moaned, "H-how did I fall?" Then, the culprit landed on his beak. The banana peel.

"O-oh, uh, you okay Blazy?" Sage murmured nervously, before yelping in surprise when the banana peel was furiously flung in his face.

"THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Blaziken roared, his wrists flaming to his elbows, "Maybe you could try cleaning up your own mess every once and awhile!"

Sage swiped the peel off his annoyed face, before shouting back with his own rebuttal, "Maybe if you gave me a bit of RESPECT, I would CONSIDER IT!"

"How can I respect someone who does nothing but lay around and shove his own vine whips up his ass all day!" Blaziken yelled, eyebrow twitching with rage. 

"At least I know how to enjoy myself, instead of always worrying about "working" and "responsibility", Sage said, mocking air quotes included.

"You think life is nothing but fun and games, don't you? Why can't you see that you have a duty to the guild? A duty to Pokémon everywhere!" Blaziken started pacing angrily around the room, going off on another tangent. Sage simply leaned back and tuned Blaziken out. These lectures had become a daily ritual.This time, he wasn't gonna stick around for the rest. While Blaziken's back was turned, Sage quickly hopped up and strolled out of the apartment.

"...and don't even get me started on your hygiene!" Blaziken continued, "Haven't you ever heard of a toothbrush!?" Blaziken turned to face Sage again, but stopped in his tracks when he saw that Sage was gone. Blaziken clenched his talons and growled, "THAT ASSHOLE!" His talons burst into flames, and he threw a powerful Fire Punch into the wall. "When I find him, I'm gonna burn that smirk off of his tiny face!" Blaziken shouted as he burst into the hallway of the apartment complex. He turned towards the stairs, ready to pursue, when the door across from his opened cautiously.

"Uh, hey Blaze. Everything all right? We heard shouting." The small Espeon looked worried, as did his Lopunny boyfriend standing behind him

“O-oh, uh, yeah. Everything's fine, Espeon.” Blaziken stammered. He coughed, blushing a bit. He didn’t think he was that loud. Then again, the walls here were as thin as paper. “Just another argument. I need to track him down now. You two have a good night!” Blaziken quickly shuffled away. The couple turned to each other and shrugged, heading back into their room.

The chilly night air felt nice on Blaziken’s feathers as he stepped out onto the guild’s balcony. He spotted Sage leaning over the railing that overlooked Cicily Town. He quickly strode up to him, fully intent to continue his lecture. However, his expression deadened when he saw that Sage was...crying. 

“S-Sage?! Are you okay? Listen, I‘m sorry for yelling, really, please don’t cry!” Blaziken stuttered, awkwardly grabbing Sage’s arm in an attempt to hug.

Sage shrugged him off, and turned away. “Don’t be sorry. You were right. I’m a useless, pathetic, disgusting leech who’s not worth your time.” His tail was limp on the ground, his ears following suit. 

“S-Sage, I…” Blaziken stared in disbelief at Sage’s complete turn of face. What happened to the arrogant monkey who never dropped his egotistic smile? Blaziken stared at the ground, clenching his talons in frustration. He looked up, and walked in front of Sage. “Hey, little bush monkey. I have something to say to you.” Sage looked up, with the same disheartened expression. His face made Blaziken pause, but he shook his head and looked at the monkey sternly. 

“Sage, I know I’ve been hard on you ever since we became partners. But I don’t think you’re disgusting, or a leech,” He placed his claws on Sage’s shoulders, and stared into his eyes, “I’m hard on you because I know you’re capable of more than you think,” Blaziken’s claws moved down Sage’s arms, and pulled him into a hug, “...and I know that together, if you put in the effort, we can be an incredible team.”

Sage’s arms wrapped around the bird’s waist tightly, his tears smearing into his partner’s feathers. They stayed that way for a considerably long time, until finally, Sage’s tears stopped flowing. 

“Blaziken?” 

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry…”

Blaziken smirked, and kissed Simisage’s forehead. 

“Apology accepted.”


End file.
